Pewdiecry: What have I done!
by XnapingonthejobX
Summary: Pewdiepie gets in a fight with Marzia and goes to live with Cry when soon after arriving Pewdiepie discovers Cry's Dark secret. (Warning!) Sexy time happens later.


**Hello everyone I just wanted to let you know this is basically my first time writing anything like this and its based more on cry but every once in a while it will be based on Pewdiepie hope you guys enjoy Lets begin (Claps and jumps up) Whos' ready 0_0**

Pewds and cry were playing portal 2 as always, Cry loved the sound of pewdie's voice and his cute laugh, but cry knew he would never have a chance with Pewd's. Cry knew that Pewd's was not into guys and he had just gotten out of a relationship with Marzia and Pewds was coming to live with him.

(Flash back) Pewdiepie, Cry, Minx and MaxMoeFoe were all playing prop hunt when they all heard Marzia screaming in the background. Pewd's sighed

- What Marzia!- Felix yelled

- Are you still on those stupid games you need to get a life Felix and actually bring in some money!- Marzia yelled from the other room.

- I do have a Life Marzia and its with you, my friends and my games!- Felix yelled back beginning to become aggravated.

Marzia yelled something not audio able and Felix squeezed the bridge of his nose.

-Really Marzia do you really fucking think that all those Fan fictions about me and Cry are true!- Felix yelled.

- Yes I do you care more about your 'Bros' and so called 'Friends' then you do about me or anyone!- Marzia yelled coming into the room.

Cry and everyone else had stopped playing and were sitting just listening to them argue. Cry had to mute his mic because he was trembling and praying that Felix didn't get hurt.

-Well then maybe I should they care more about me then you do - Felix yelled.

-You never pay attention to me anymore your always on that stupid computer with your stupid friends!- Marzia snapped.

- Stop being a Fucking bitch Marzia!- Felix yelled jumping out of his chair.

Everything went quiet and you could hear Marzia storm into the room and then a big Smack. Felix fell to his seat covering his cheek.

-You need to be out by Friday.- Marzia said calmly.

Felix started weeping and cry was balling his eyes out.

(End of flashback)

.Cry has had a crush on pewds but he doesn't know how to tell him. Pewds was extremely excited that he was finally going to be meeting Cry for the first time and it would probably be the first time he saw his face (Only if he was joking about the whole mask thing.) But it was finally Friday and Cry had to pick up Felix. Cry put his mask on, His long black hair covering the sides of his mask. Cry threw on a dark gray jacket and threw the hood up.

(Phone dial)

-Ryan its Felix were are you man- Felix asked over all the chattering of the people in the airport.

-I'll be there in 5 just wait outside ill honk three times when I see you.- Cry said hanging the phone up and driving to the airport.

Cry was nervous the whole drive there trying to figure out what he was going to say to Felix. Cry made sure his mask was on and had a bouquet of flower in the backseat hidden. Cry noticed Felix and honked and waited for him to run over. Cry had his face turned away from pewds.

-Thanks for helping me out Ryan.- Felix said

- No problem.- Cry said nervously turning his face so he could see the road.

-So you seriously were't kidding about the whole mask thing.- Pewds said staring at cry.

-Nope, all ways have it on no matter where I go.- Cry said.

Pewds reached over and pulled his hood down making his hair a mess. Pewd's chuckled and smelt the air. He was hoping he didn't smell the flowers.

-Whats that delightful smell?- Pewds asked reaching into the back and finding the flowers.

He looked at the twelve roses and noticed one was fake. He sat there and smelt them then looked at me and put them back.

-Those are Beautiful Cry are they for your girlfriend?- Pewds asked sitting back in his seat looking out the window trying not to cry about Marzia.

Cry had to think of something to say ~No there for you Felix I love you..~ He thought. No that's ridiculous but it didn't seem to matter pewds was beginning to fall asleep. Cry's house was a small 2 story house in the woods with few neighboring people.

-Your house is grand cry.- Pewds said grabbing his carry on bag and throwing his computer case over his shoulder.

Cry got out and unlocked the door and showed pewds to his room. It was a big bedroom with a bathroom and a very large closet.

-You sure its good i mean i have a bigger room if you want...- cry began saying.

-Ryan... Its fine.- Pewds said going in with all of his luggage and closing the door.

~Finally hes here I cant believe it~ cry thought to himself. Cry took his mask off and went to his room. ~I cant ever let him see my face or he wont like me~ Cry thought and threw it on the bed. Cry hoped in the shower so he could relax.

Pewds was looking around his room putting everything away. When everything was away he leaned against to the door and heard the water in Cry's bathroom turn on. ~Maybe this could be my chance to see his face.~ He thought opening his door slowly and looking into his bedroom. Pewds saw Cry's mask on his bed and knew this was his only chance. Pewd's dashed for his masked and tripped into his room making little noise. Pewds was hoping he didn't alarm Cry. Pewds grabbed his mask and was about to run out of Cry's room in till he saw a bright light coming from cry's closet. Pewds became very curious and noticed it wasn't his closet it was another small room. He slowly walked in and stopped at the sight of all the hearts and pictures of him. Pewds walked forwards and saw Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. chair. Pewds starred at all the pictures of him that were in a slide show and finally he knew that Cry was in love with him. ~How could Cry not of told me how he felt~ Pewds thought to himself. Pewds heard the door to the small room click and he hid behind a Barrel. ~BARRELS... Oh how i despise you... Don't give me away.~ Pewds thought to himself.

-Were did I put my mask.- Cry said with just black skinny jeans on. ~Finally I can see him.~ Pewds thought. Cry was pale everywhere and his face was beautiful. He had baby blue eyes and no flaws in sight. He was skinny and had a six pack and his black hair draped over his ears and face. He had a perfect face straight nose,and soft pink looking lips. Felix kept hidden for he didn't want to alarm Cry.

Cry had stopped and looked at one of Pewd's pictures and laughed. He put a hand on it and put his head down. He looked like he was going to cry as he sat on the floor with the picture.

-Felix I love you so much it hurts... All I ever do is cry about it... You have no idea how long I have waited for you to notice. But now that your here I don't know how long I can bare it. I want you... only you... Those flowers weren't for a girl... they were for you... 12 roses 1 fake... when the last rose dies... I... will...not... love you...-

Cry began to cry and held his head down to his chest. Felix had gotten up and put the mask on top of the barrels and quietly left the room without disturbing Cry.

~Cry is in love me and I never knew... Do i have feelings for him... No i can't...~ Pewds thought fighting with himself. ~Is that why i'm always tingly whenever i was going to meet him or even whenever we played.~ He continued arguing with him self

Later that night Cry had found his mask and was making his special spaghetti dish for Pewds. When Felix came out of the room he had the fake rose in his bag that he has been carrying around with him.

-What smells so good cry.- Felix asked sitting down at the table.

-I'm making my special spaghetti i'm hoping it will cheer you up.- Cry said placing a plate in front of Pewds full of spaghetti.

-Thanks Bro- He said beginning to chow down.

Cry had lifted up his mask just enough so he could eat but he couldn't see. ~Tonight may be my chance.~ Pewds thought to himself.

**(Attention Viewers!) **

******Please note******

**The next chapter consists of sexual content just saying bretherin thank you!**

After dinner Cry and Pewdie were horsing around throwing cushions at each other and pillows. Pewds was having a great time along with Cry. Pewds picked up a pillow and threw it and knocked cry's mask off without Pewds knowing. Cry let out a little yelp and turned away as fast as he could and covered his face. When pewds looked up he saw Cry's mask on the ground.

-Cry?- Pewds said slowly walking over to him.

-Don't look at me I'm a Monster.- Cry said beginning to weep.

Pewds walked over to Cry and spun him around, startling Cry he moved his hands from his face and Pewds smashed his lips against Cry's. Cry's eyes Widened then shut as he rapped his arms around Pewdie. Pewds rapped his arms around Cry beginning to make there tongues dance with each other. Cry pushed Pewdie against the wall and moved his hand up pewds shirt. Pewds came off of Cry's lips for air and Cry began leaving kisses on his neck and grinding on him. Pewdie's and Cry's eyes were both seal shut in the moment.


End file.
